e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream/Trivia
This is a list of trivias, statistics and curiosities of the group Dream. Trivias * Before being signed to LDH, Dream was managed by avex trax. In 2008, after Hasebe Yu left the group, the group left avex trax and got signed to the indie label rhythm republic. In 2009, the group signed with the major label rhythm zone, which was the label they stayed until their disbandment on June 2017. * The group already changed their name 3 times: dream (2000-2007), DRM (2007-2008) and their last name Dream (2009-present). * Since their debut Matsumuro Mai was the group's leader. After Matsumuro left and six members got added, Tachibana Kana became the leader. After Kana left, in 2011, Shizuka replaced her as the leader until January 2014, where Ami became the leader until June 2017. * Shizuka, Aya and Ami are the members with the most time as members: 14 years. Ai Risa is the member with the least time as a member of the group: one year and ten months. * Four members have/had music related solo careers: Kana, Ai Risa, Yamamoto Sayaka and Ami. Currently, only Kana and Ami focus on their music career. Yamamoto is focusing on her acting career and Ai focusing on being a sports entertainer. ** Ami was also the first member from E-girls to have a solo career. * Their best selling single is "My will", while the lowest is "Ev'rybody Alright!". "Konna ni mo" is their highest peaked single (#3). * Their best selling album is Dear..., while the mini-album DRM is their lowest. * Two songs were performed on Dream Live Tour 2010 ~Road to Dream~, but have not been included in any of Dream's releases, those songs are "Lady soldier" and "I WISH YOU ~Egao no Loop~". * Since 2005, the girls' activities have seemed to involve as much sports as music. Their former group name is the namesake of TEAM dream, a futsal team often in competition with Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and DRM's full roster helps populate the team's ranks, with key members playing prominent positions. The team dissolved in April 2008. * "Dreaming Girls" was supposed to get a proper physical release as the group's 24th single, scheduled to be released in September 14, 2011,http://www.hmv.co.jp/en/artist_Dream_000000000148995/item_Dreaming-Girls_4200504 but the release got discontinued and the song was released as a digital single instead. The song although got released physically in December 21, 2011 on E-girls' debut single "Celebration!", where the song, its instrumental and music video were included as one of the b-sides. That is the only release of Dream as a 5-member group. * Aya was E-girls' leader from 2014 until June 2017. * Sayaka was an E-girls member for only 4 months since their debut. She only participated on their debut single "Celebration!". * In June 16, 2015, Kana posted, on her Instagram account, a picture of the original 3-member dream celebrating the group's 15th anniversary.https://instagram.com/p/3_s-zMNj2C/ * The members announced the end of the group on June 5, 2017 but kept the group's name on their stage names (Dream Shizuka, Dream Aya, Dream Ami). dream colors and member numbers In July 7, 2002, together with the new members, it was introduced the girls' member colors and numbers. The members' numbers were ordered with alphabetical order. This system, although, got ditched in 2007 after dream changed their name to DRM. See Also * E-girls/Trivia * Happiness/Trivia * Flower/Trivia Notes * Except for Matsumuro, who left the group prior to the start of the segment. She got assigned with the number 01 due to that. References Category:Dream Category:Trivias